The Slaughter House
by Wolf Lover Forever
Summary: A twisted tale of the unfortunate lives of two dogs named Magenta and Blue. They decide to run away from abusing owners in search of a new Mommy ending up in a slaughter house. Not for animal lovers unwilling to face the horrors of slaughter houses. unfin
1. The Playground

Magenta and Blue were having a sleep over but, they were planning something that Joe didn't know about. You see, Blue and Magenta couldn't take anymore crap from their owners so, they were planning to run away. They didn't know exactly where they were going to go but, they were hoping a little boy or girl would find them and take care of them..  
  
It was midnight and Blue shook Magenta to wake her up, "It's time." Magenta was still half asleep. She didn't feel like going but, she knew she had to for a better life. Her owner would burn ciggarettes on her back. Joe abused Blue too.  
  
Blue was an actress just like Magenta. She had her own children's show and Magenta would often make guest appearences at times. It was called Blue's Clues. Blue was every child's favourite dog. When people watched Blue's television show, they thought blue and Joe were the happiest friends. Wrong. When Joe took Blue home, he would abuse her so bad. The poor puppy would get beaten all the time. Surely, you would run away too if you were in Blue's position. She was going to do something she should have done a long time ago.  
  
Magenta weakly opened her eyes and yawned, "Are we going or what?" "Ofcourse! Hurry up, Magenta!" said Blue rushing Magenta. Blue took all the sheets off her bed. She ripped and tied them into a rope. Magenta helped too. They then tied the rope to a leg of Blue's bed and tossed the rope out the window. Blue climbed down first. Magenta went second. "Okay, let's get out of this place!" said Blue when they got to the ground.  
  
They both ran to the gate and Blue asked the guard to open it. "Where are you going at this time of night?" asked the guard, "You're famous. You might get kidnapped for ransome." "Don't worry about me, guard." said Blue. The guard opened up the gate for them and they left without even looking back at the mansion.  
  
They were a little afraid of the dark street but, the little dogs continued on their adventure anyway. "Blue, where exactly are we going?" asked Magenta. Blue thought for a moment, "I don't know. Let's try to find a nice little girl or boy to take care of us." "Where do we find a nice little girl or boy?" asked Magenta. "At a playground." said Blue, "We just have to wait until the sun comes up. I don't think little girls and boys play there at midnight."  
  
Blue and Magenta walked to the playground. They were going to wait there until the children came. They slept at the top of the slide. The little dogs woke up around 4:00 in the morning. Everything was damp and grey. They couldn't wait for their new owner to come and get them. They played on the slide and talked about how much fun their new owner is going to be. At 11:00 two boys came to the park. Magenta and Blue started wagging their tails. They thought maybe the boys would take them home. Instead, the boys spotted the little dogs and started chucking rocks at them. Magenta and Blue got scared so they hid from the mean boys.  
  
Next, a little girl and a Mother came to the park at 12:00. The little girl saw the dogs and ran to them. She asked, "Are you Blue and Magenta from Blue's Clues?" The little dogs said yes. She said her name was Jamie. They played together in the playground. Then Blue and Magenta asked if Jamie wanted to keep them. Jamie said she would go ask her Mom. Turns out, her Mother said no.  
  
Magenta and Blue asked a lot of the children at the park and got no luck with them. Finally, Blue said it was time to move on. They started walking down the street again looking for another place to stay the night. 


	2. Jessica

Blue and Magenta continued on their journey in search of a new home. While walking down the street that night, a car stopped next to them. Blue and Magenta were scared until they saw a young women step out of the car. She looked like a nice person and was very pretty. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was blonde and wavy. She picked up Blue and Magenta, "Awww! What are you two doing here?" The kind lady put Magenta and Blue in the front passenger's seat and made them share a seat belt. She walked around the car and got into the driver's seat and drove away in her white Hummer.  
  
"You look very familier." she said eyeing Blue and Magenta. "I'm from the show Blue's Clues. Magenta makes guest appearences. Will you be our new Mommy?" said Blue with the cutest puppy eyes. "Awww! You two are the cutest things I have ever seen! I'll be your new Mommy but, who was your Mommy before?" she asked. "Our Mommies abused us. We're trying to find a new one. I guess you will be our new Mommy." said Magenta. "Ofcourse! I'm Jessica by the way." she said cheerfully. They continued down the road talking. Jessica told them about a reality show she was on call Newly Weds. It seemed like they have been driving for an hour now. They were headed to Jessica's apartment. "Oh, shit! I forgot! My wind wipers don't work." she said.  
  
Jessica pulled over to the side of the road. It was really dark and rainy. She shut the whole car off. "I've been driving all day. I'm so damn tired." she said twirling her blonde locks and yawning, "I'm about to go out like a deaf kid playing musical chairs...maybe I should call my husband, Nick." She reached around the car for her cell phone, "Damn...where is it?" Jessica searched for a little more until she finally gave up. "We're scared." said Magenta and Blue as they hugged eachother. "Don't be. I'm here with you." Jessica smiled.  
  
Moments later, Jessica fell into a deep sleep. Hours passed in the cold car. Magenta and Blue were hugging eachother and shivering. When morning finally came, it seemed like they have waited a year. Finally, Blue said, "It's time to move on. I can't take this anymore." The little dog used her teeth to pull up the car door handle so they could get out. The two dogs hopped out and started making their way down the street again. It was very early in the morning and still a little cold. The sky was grey. It was just the street, them, and the forest of trees on both sides. "Hey look! What's that?" exclaimed Blue pointing to a building that was fairly visible through all the trees. "I don't know." said Magenta, "Do you think we'll find our new Mommy there?" Blue smiled at Magenta, "Last one there's a rotten egg!"  
  
The two dogs raced through the trees playfully pushing one another out of the way until they got to the front of the building. They stopped dead in their tracks. "This place looks scary, Blue" said Magenta in a shaky voice, "Let's leave." Magenta started tugging Blue's ear with her teeth. "...Wait. There's people here. I hear them." said Blue while rising her ears and twitching them a little.  
  
The two dogs started to slowly approach the building. Blue always tended to be a little more brave than Magenta for some reason. She just had it in her. Blue stopped and started sniffing the air, "I smell...blood." 


End file.
